Tears Don't Fall
by beanbag1234
Summary: After Cam's parents are aware that he is self harming, Cam feels more ashamed and alone than ever. Will he make it through? Warning: possible upcoming self harm/suicide scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Cam sat at the kitchen table, wishing he could just go to his room. His parents were sitting side by side opposite him, staring at him with a concerned look on their faces. This isn't the first time they had asked to speak to him privately.

Cam started to sweat, and his body tensed. He was nervous about where this conversation might go. He gnawed on the side of his cheek, the pain made him feel a bit relieved.

"Cam, would you like to talk to us about anything?" asked his mother in a gentle voice.

He sat there motionless, absorbing the question. He wished he could say yes, but as always shook his head, avoiding eye contact. His mother sighed, unconvinced by his gesture.

"Cam, I was doing the washing today, and I noticed stains on the sleeves of your jackets."

Cam froze.

"Have you been harming yourself Cam?"

Cam panicked. He only had moments to try to think of an explanation for the blood stains on his clothing. He had been so careful in covering up any evidence of hurting himself, how did his mother find the jackets?

"Mum, I'm not some loser who tries to hurt himself. I got some paint on my jacket in art class; I was going to wash it later so you wouldn't notice".

Just as his mother was about to speak, the doorbell rang. Cam took this as an opportunity to escape to his room. His parents watched as he left the table and walked upstairs.

"This conversation isn't over Cam!" his father said sternly, but Cam continued to walk up the stairs into his room, locking the door behind him.

He knew there would be no way out of this. His parents were already convinced he had been cutting himself, and there was no way he could change it. No matter what he said, they would ask him to roll up his sleeves. He collapsed on the ground behind his door with his head in his hands. He stayed there silently crying, feeling more pathetic with every teardrop. He hated himself more than ever. He hated feeling like this. All he could think about was grabbing his ice skate and slashing it against his forearm. But he fought to oppose that thought, as it would just make his situation worse. He stood up and pulled back his sleeve, looking at how much damage he had done to himself. There were so much wounds and scars covering his arm that there was hardly any untouched skin left. He gently moved his hand over them, remembering every reason behind each one.

His parents hadn't come for him yet, so he made his way to his bed, where he stared up at the ceiling, waiting for his mother to knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cam?"

His jaw clenched, preparing for what was to come.

"Open the door please."

Knowing that it was inevitable, Cam reluctantly got up and unlocked his door. He sat back on the edge of his bed as his mother opened it. She walked over and sat next to him, staring at his face and noticing the pain in his expression. He hated her seeing him like this, now she knew how pathetic and weak he was. He turned away from her, unsuccessfully trying to hide the tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. They stayed like that for a few moments and then she began to speak.

"Campbell, show me your arms."

As much as Cam had tried to prepare for this moment, it made him feel far worse than he imagined. He didn't want anyone, especially his mother to see the wounds he had inflicted on himself. He even hated looking at them. His anxiety and thoughts began to overwhelm him, and his heart began to race.

Knowing all too well that he was getting yet another dreaded panic attack, he quickly got up and ran out of the room. Grabbing his phone on the way, he was out the door and running down the street in minutes. He stopped only to catch his breath, and his emotions flooded him. Pain, guilt, anger, dread. He was a mess, maybe deep down he was crazy.

_You went crazy! You're a psycho! Stop being so selfish! _

He raised his hands to his head, gripping a tuft of hair on each side trying to block the voices out. But no matter how hard he tried, they would not go away.

"**Get out get out get out!"**

_If you cared about her, at all, then you would get out of her life __**now.**_

He fell to the ground, still clutching his hair. He had calmed down enough to think.

_Maybe Zig was right. I should get out of her life. Everyone's lives._

He got out his phone and pressed record.

"Maya, I love you, so much. You are the best thing that has happened to me since I moved here and I'll miss you. It's not yours or anyone's fault that I'm doing this; I'm to blame for being such a screw up. You'll find Hoot on my bedside table. I love you Maya."

Message sent. No turning back now.

He hastily took off the cover of his phone, taking out the spare blade he kept for emergencies. One swift cut and he would be at peace forever. That thought made him smile.

Stretching out his arm, he lowered the blade to it. Starting from his wrist, he pressed in with as much force as he could and dragged it up his arm. The pain was unimaginable and the blood was uncontrollable. He started slipping in and out of consciousness. The sounds of sirens where the last thing he heard before he went under.

_Sorry I took so long to update, had a lot of assignments and exams. And it makes me sad to write about Cam._


End file.
